


Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ?? or something idk, Angst, F/F, Umieli, i cant write at all im so sorry, leaving au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli wasn't someone with a piercing gaze and cold eyes. Umi knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew

A knock. Then two. Then a door creak. Ayase Eli sat in her usual chair, but way past the time she was supposed to be done with her chores as student council president. In fact, the desk surprisingly still pilled with files and documents such as requests and what-not that they've received each day to fulfill and place where they'd belong. Today, however, It didn't seem like she even granted those papers a glance.  
It was way past classes have ended, most students have already left the school. It was also way past U's usual practise at the rooftop, which Eli, to everyones surprise, didn't attend. And so, Sonoda Umi came checking up on her.

 

"E-Eli...?"

 

She didn't budge, her looks plastered somewhere on the ground, like she was in deep thought.

 

She was a beauty, Eli Ayase, her golden hair locks danced in the wind that came through the opened window and sometimes even brushed her cheeks or neck, that would make her jump just slightly, her facial structures were defined by the red and yellow sundown sunlight, and it truly made her look like a woman that could pierce anybody with just her glance and eerie eyes. But that wasn't who Eli was, Umi knew that.

 

She only registered Umi's voice after a while, quickly looking up in an apologetic manner

 

"Ah, Umi-san..! Sorry, Umi,"

 

She stepped closer, shutting the door behind her.

 

"Are you alright, Eli?"

 

"H-Huh?"

 

"You..You weren't at practise... Everyone's worried..."

 

"Oh.... You're right..."  
Eli stood, grabbing a few random papers from the desk, turning around and pretending to be putting them away, just so she'd avoid Umi's gaze.

"I wanted to mention it" She continued, her back still turned, "That I'd skip out today...But I forgot, apparently"

 

"Apparently," Umi repeated.  
"Why?" She clenched her fists, look still focused on Eli's back. "I mean, It obviously isn't the student body council.."

 

"Umi..."

 

"You haven't been yourself these past days, and this wasn't the first time you'd just skip on practise either. we could see that, I.... I could see that."

 

And so Eli turned in a swing, she was the wind herself in this moment, with tears beginning to form at her eyes, it blew Umi away.

 

"I'm leaving Muse's Umi, I'm leaving for Russia"

 

Eli ayase wasn't a woman with piercing glares and cold eyes, Umi knew that. She was a gentle person with warm eyes that always wanted everyone happy, even if it mean't covering up her own sadness and burden.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello thank you for reading! i dont know what to say here but uhm im mei ?? and as u can probably tell i (suck at writing) love umi and eli. and umieli. i got this idea from one of those old love live music videos where eli and umi walked together and it really seemed like they were friends before muse happened?? so you know i kinda explored that relationship development. thank you.


End file.
